


Restrictions Lifted

by twinsarein



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita finally agrees to let the boys be together.  Jean-Claude has romance in mind, but Asher convinces him to go for something a little more raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrictions Lifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinscript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skinscript).



  
Asher can barely believe that Anita has finally relented. He loves her, but she puts so many restrictions on the men in her life. Neither he nor Jean-Claude have ever really been allowed to let go in her presence. Now, however, for the first time, she is allowing them a night of passion to themselves.

It’s been too long since he’s felt Jean-Claude in unrestricted passion. He cannot wait for the evening to begin.

Thinking that, Asher hurries his steps. To run would be undignified, as there is no emergency, however, he is not adverse to long, ground eating strides. And if both feet occasionally leave the surface, then it is flying, not running.

Once he arrives at the Circus of the Damned, Asher slows his steps. He doesn’t want to give away just how eager he is. It isn’t that he’s out of breath, of course, but Asher still doesn’t know the extent of Jean-Claude’s abilities - his hearing might be sensitive enough to hear Asher coming from much further away than he used to.

Gaining the underground tunnels, Asher walks calmly to the rooms Jean-Claude uses. Raising his hand to knock, he’s startled to hear, “Come in, Asher.”

Startlement not lasting long, Asher enters and is surprised yet again to see that the room has been redecorated. The tapestries are all as close to gold as fabric can get, and the sheets on the bed are a pale blue.

Eyes widening as he realizes that the room now echos his hair and eyes, Asher turns to Jean-Claude to ask him what he had been thinking of. He is stopped by the sight of Jason sitting at a table with Jean-Claude standing behind him.

He is not sure how he missed the sound of Jason’s heartbeat, but forgives himself because of the distraction the room caused.

“We did not discuss dining, Asher, so I took the liberty of asking Jason to feed both of us. However, I can see by the flush on your cheeks that you have fed this night, already. Do you mind if I partake?”

While Asher is not happy with the delay, he knows that the evening’s festivities will be much more enjoyable for the both of them if Jean-Claude eats his fill. “Certainly not. I will wait while you enjoy your meal.”

Walking around the room, Asher is peripherally aware of the sounds behind him, but he is much more focused on the night ahead. He stops at the portrait of him, Julianna, and Jean-Claude. He reaches out to run a finger over Julianna’s face.

He still misses her a great deal, but he’s very close to finally being happy again. It had taken him a while to realize that it would not be a betrayal of Julianna’s love if he did find that elusive state of being for a second time.

This night with Jean-Claude has the potential to bring him closer than ever before. It’s a chance to recapture the closeness they used to share; closeness ripped away from them over two hundred years ago. He wants to restake his claim to every inch of the other man’s body.

If he can get Jean-Claude to let his walls down, and put himself in Asher’s hands, then it would be proof that their breach is forgiven and healing. Asher had hated and reviled the other Master for so long, that it’s hard for him to believe that Jean-Claude has forgiven him.

Except, of course, it was never hatred. Not really; just a pain so complete and so deep that he named it hate to hide it from himself. It had been nothing more than a survival mechanism. Especially since he was still at Court - if he’d shown weakness there, then he would have been dead within a year.

As lost in thought as he is, he is still aware of the sounds of Jean-Claude feeding behind him, of the soft moans issuing from the young werewolf. He is also aware of the quiet murmurs from them both as Jean-Claude thanks Jason and shows him to the door.

Having his stomach clench in anticipation surprises Asher, and he doesn’t turn around, immediately. He tries to regain some control, first. When soft strains of music suddenly fill the room, though, he makes to turn, but Jean-Claude is already there and sliding strong arms around his waist.

“Mon Chardonneret.” The name is a caress, and Asher tips his head back and presses his left cheek to Jean-Claude’s right one in response. “Would you like to dance?”

Turning in Jean-Claude’s arms, Asher’s hair falls over the right side of his face. “Jean-Claude, I--”

“Do not hide. Not from me.” Reaching up, Jean-Claude pushed the hair back from the side of Asher’s face, doing nothing to avoid touching the scars.

While Asher has accepted that the people in Jean-Claude and Anita’s inner circle are not the sort to mock his disfigurement or scorn him (and the ones who are, wouldn’t dare), the habit of centuries is hard to break. “No, I will never purposefully hide from you again.”

“Then what is it? Something is the matter. Do you not like the new decor?” Threading his hand into Asher’s hair, Jean-Claude strokes the golden tresses gently.

Feeling an excitement much more than the simple caress warrants, Asher tries to still the sudden trembling that overtakes him. “Jean-Claude...” Asher stops, because even he can hear the ache in his voice.

“Tell me, Mon Chardonneret.”

Drawing a finger down Jean-Claude’s neck and over his pulse point, Asher catches the other vampire’s gaze with his own. “I’m flattered by the new color scheme, I’m moved that you were willing to share your Pomme de Sang again, and I love that you want to dance with me...”

“I hear more in your voice beyond the appreciative words.”

“However...” Asher twists them both, and pushes Jean-Claude into the wall under the portrait. “...I do not wish to be wooed tonight. It has been over a century since we have been able to be together, just the two of us, and it’s been even longer since it has been anything but a punishment of Belle Morte’s devising.”

Pushing Jean-Claude’s own hair back, Asher leans down and breathes in over the other vampire’s neck, and then lathing his tongue over the pulse point. “I do not want romance and gentle touches. I wish to ravage you until you cannot think.”

Exposing his fangs, Asher sinks them slowly into Jean-Claude’s neck and sucks hard twice, before he pulls them out just as slowly. Jean-Claude sags against him with a low moan, and Asher is pleased that he has not lost his touch.

The taste he’d taken hadn’t been long enough to cause the other vampire to orgasm or to lose too much blood, but just enough to send a surge of intense pleasure through him. “I want you with nothing else in the way. Not vampire politics or games, no artifice, and no social conventions or niceties. Just you.”

Jean-Claude’s reply is a simply, breathless, “Yes.”

Stepping back, Asher looks at Jean-Claude, enjoying that he’s already turned those midnight blue eyes even darker. “Then strip for me.”

Not dropping his gaze a millimeter, Jean-Claude’s hands go to his blood red shirt, under the frills around his neck, and slowly begins to unbutton it. Asher should have known that Jean-Claude would only have gotten more graceful at such a mundane act over the centuries, but he’d been too consumed just by thoughts of getting what he wants at last, that he hadn’t anticipated it.

All Asher can do was stand and stare, as Jean-Claude reveals his body one part at a time. Finally, he remembers his own clothing. He, too, has learned to be graceful during the long centuries, but his desire threatens to make him clumsy, so he disrobes slower than he would like.

Because of that, Jean-Claude is done, giving him time to watch Asher reveal his body. It is still hard to not cringe in expectation of scorn for his scars, but he’s been nude in front of Jean-Claude before, and knows, although he can barely believe it to be true, that he doesn’t even notice them. He still sees Asher as someone beautiful.

Jean-Claude has never shied away from touching any part of him, except out of his feelings of guilt for what had happened. Even then, Asher had known that the other vampire wasn’t repulsed, but he’d used Jean-Claude’s actions as another layer to cover his pain and turn it into hate.

Shaking off thoughts of the past, Asher narrows his eyes on his lover and advances, pushing him back into the wall. Taking Jean-Claude’s mouth in a kiss, Asher slips his tongue between both of their pairs of fangs.

With so many centuries of practice, Asher knows exactly how to avoid nicking himself, so the cut is completely on purpose. Jean-Claude moans when he gets a taste of blood, and sucks on Asher’s tongue, and then strokes it with his own.

Breaking off with a gasp of increased desire, Asher pulls Jean-Claude across the room, and pushes him onto the bed. “Out of this room, I am your Temoin, your second, and I always will be happy to be so. In here, tonight at least, I am in charge.”

It isn’t exactly a question, but Asher waits for Jean-Claude’s small nod of acceptance, anyway. He’s pleased when he gets it right away. “Good. Turn over and put your ass in the air.”

Eyes flashing, Jean-Claude obeys, revealing his smooth, tight ass to Asher's gaze without hesitation.

“Excellent.” Reaching out, Asher cups one full ass cheek in his hand and squeezes. “You have the most perfect ass. I love how each side fills my hands. Now, reach around and pull your cheeks apart for me.”

After he obeys once again, Asher runs a finger lightly over the exposed skin. Jean-Claude shifts restlessly on the bed at the teasing touch. “You always have been so fastidious. Just look at your pretty, dusky pink hole. I love how it is winking at me; inviting me in. I hate to disappoint it.”

His own cock twitching and hardening in anticipation, Asher grabs the hips in front of him and leans down. Using his tongue, he follows the path his finger had taken moments before. Jean-Claude moans softly in encouragement.

The one taste is both enough, and not enough. Not enough, because he always wants more of Jean-Clade. Enough, however, because it’s just what he needs to force himself to release his self-restraint.

Pushing forward a little more, Asher swirls his tongue around and around the tempting hole. He keeps it up until Jean-Claude starts to push back into his face, then, carefully keeping his fangs covered, he nibbles around the loosening rim.

“Mon Chardonneret! Your mouth is as sinful as it ever was. Do not stop.”

Asher has no intention of stopping. One of the definite advantages to sex as a vampire is not needing to breathe. A human would be having problems right now and need to pull back. Asher is just getting started.

Pushing his face into Jean-Claude’s ass even more, Asher wiggles his tongue in an almost teasing touch at the center of the hole his mouth has been working on. Slowly, he works it further inside.

Getting lost in the feeling of the soft inner walls, the constrictions around his tongue, and the taste of pure Jean-Claude, he almost forgets what he’s doing. A loud, abandoned moan from Jean-Claude reminds him.

Maybe Jean-Claude walls are not as high as he’d believed them to be. Or...perhaps they were just lower around him than the other vampires. A moan like that is not a sound Jean-Claude had ever made at court. In fact, he hasn’t heard the like since before Julianna was killed.

He hasn’t even heard it when he’s in bed with Jean-Claude and Anita. Of course, Anita places so many restrictions on Jean-Claude’s vampiric nature, that the other vampire can’t ever really lose control. He always has to remember what he can’t do. He has no such restrictions with Asher.

A weight lifts from Asher with the realization. The realization that he’d started the evening with the intention of getting through to the real Jean-Claude tonight, and it was completely unnecessary. The real Jean-Claude is already with him. Probably has been since Jason left.

Renewing his attentions to the delectable ass in from of him, Asher expresses his joy in his efforts to get Jean-Claude to come apart under his mouth and tongue. He pushes as deeply as he can go.

He brushes against something that makes Jean-Claude shudder and keen, and Asher knows he’s found the magic spot to unravel his lover. He thrusts his tongue against that one spot over and over, until Jean-Claude is pushing back against his face almost hard enough to hurt. If he was human, it would hurt.

Asher knows when Jean-Claude wraps a hand around his own cock, because he has to let go of one ass cheek to do it. Asher considers stopping him from pleasuring himself in that way, but decides to let it go. Jean-Claude masturbating without being ordered to do so is another sign of his trust.

So instead, Asher backs off several inches, until he’s back to just licking the outer edges of the much looser hole. Reaching around, he wraps his hand around the one Jean-Claude is using on his cock, and they stroke together. When he can feel his lover getting close, Asher turns his head and sinks his fangs high up on Jean-Claude’s inner thigh.

Sucking just once is all it takes to get Jean-Claude to come over both of their hands. Pulling his fangs out, Asher easily flips the still convulsing vampire over onto his back. Slicking himself up quickly, he slides into Jean-Claude’s body and moans.

Once he’s all the way in, Asher has to stop. It is almost too much to be connected with Jean-Claude like this again. His body stilling completely, Asher drops his head down until his forehead is touching Jean-Claude’s.

Trying desperately to quell the trembling that had begun with the feeling that he is finally home, Asher startles when he feels Jean-Claude’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and his fingers stroke his hair. “Mon Chardonneret, you must move inside of me as only you can. Please, Mon Chardonneret, I have wanted to feel you again for so very long.”

Shuddering at his lover’s words, Asher can only nod. Then, using his strength and floating just a bit, he scoops up his lover, gets his legs under him and sits on his haunches. Then, he arranges Jean-Claude legs until they are straddling his lap and behind him. Jean-Claude make a startled sound at the sudden switch, but he’s nothing if not adaptable, as Asher counted on.

Then, holding Jean-Claude aloft, a few inches above his hips, in a position no human could manage, Asher begins to thrust. Hard. He snaps his hips over and over into the tight grip of the other vampire’s ass. He pounds with a force that would break a human’s bones or bruise a wereanimal. Jean-Claude just clings tighter and starts murmuring in his ear.

He speaks words of love and forgiveness and connections, and if desire hadn't been swamping Asher’s body, he would laugh in delight. He should have known that Jean-Claude would never be able to quell his sense of romance completely. Not even in the middle of such rough sex.

Asher can’t help but respond, and whispers similar words back to Jean-Claude, adding his own of absolution, which he knows that Jean-Claude wants so desperately. Wants, even though Asher has said there is nothing to absolve. Still, more than the hard thrusts, his words are what appear to pull Jean-Claude closer to his edge.

The tenor of his lover’s voice changes as his orgasm approaches, and Asher, noticing how close they are to the headboard, lets go of Jean-Claude with one arm, rises up to his knees, and leans forward. He rests his free forearm against wall. The new angle enables him to slide over Jean-Claude’s special spot with every thrust.

Still, Jean-Claude has come once already this night, and Asher has not. Through long experience, Asher knows that he will come first if he doesn’t do something. Taking one of his lover’s hands from around his shoulders, Asher guides it between their moving bodies, and has Jean-Claude once again wrap it around his own turgid length.

When Jean-Claude’s head goes back to release a low moan at the added stimulation, Asher mimics the motion of his hips with his fangs one more time. Bending his head, Asher sinks them into the skin on Jean-Claude throat, but then stills. Grasping the back of his lover’s neck, Asher lower’s Jean-Claude’s head until he gets the idea.

Exposing his own fangs, Jean-Claude lowers them to Asher neck and pierce’s the skin. The angle is wrong to really sink in deep, but Jean-Claude penetrates enough to get the taste of blood on his tongue.

Asher moans, and hears it echoed by his lover. Shuddering Asher starts to come, pulsing his release deep into Jean-Claude’s body. Not wanting to come alone, and wanting to be sure Jean-Claude comes again, he sucks harder on his lover’s neck, and manages to bring Jean-Claude over the brink with him.

Floating them a little, Asher sags down and relaxes into Jean-Claude’s body, smoothing a hand down his flank.

“Mon Charrdoneret, that was...sublime.”

Smiling at Jean-Claude’s word choice, Asher can’t help but nod his agreement. Rolling off of the other vampire, Asher stares at the ceiling, startled to realize he feels content, even happy maybe.

When Jean-Claude rolls onto his side and starts caressing the skin on his chest, scars and all, Asher changes that maybe happy to a definite.


End file.
